Rasaelia Sinclair: Breton of All Trades
by Daemoneska
Summary: This is a journal detailing the adventures of the Dragonborn, a well-learned Breton girl who tries her hand at everything.
1. The Month of Last Seed

Last Seed, 18th, 4E 201

 _What a day! I cleared a mine of ore and bandits, then travelled from Riverwood to Whiterun, and spent hours brushing up on my smithing. And to think, yesterday I was a prisoner bound for beheading in Helgen. Now I have an audience with the Jarl on the morrow. Bet the dragon didn't see that coming when he inadvertently freed me from my execution! And an unjust execution it would have been! Who ever thought that being in the wrong place at the wrong time suddenly made you a criminal? Unless Skyrim has stricter rules on crossing the border than I was led to believe. Nevertheless, a productive day on the whole, and tomorrow will only be that much more. It's a good thing I never wanted to live a simple, quiet life._

Last Seed, 19th, 4E 201

 _And I thought yesterday was a busy day! I've been running around all day doing tasks both great and small for the good folk of Whiterun, and now the Jarl's court wizard has sent me off to fetch a tablet from a barrow! There should be no end to the excitement of that adventure._

 _Last night I rested my head in the Bannered Mare Inn. Tonight, I sleep in the bed of a Companion! I look forward to eventually calling this company my friends, and my family._

Last Seed, 20th, 4E 201

 _This place is huge! Climbing the mountain to Bleak Falls Barrow was simple enough—barring the bitter cold and the bandits I ran into. Unsurprisingly, there were more bandits within, led by a Dunmer named Arvel the Swift. I took his journal, and the golden claw Lucan contracted me to find. I believe the claw is some sort of key, but I've yet to find a matching lock within this immense barrow. If nothing else, the Nords sure know how to bury their dead—surrounded by endless amounts of treasure in lavish tombs. Unfortunately, some of these Nords just won't stay dead. Damnable Draugr!_

 _I've done it! I found the door! Now, what was that trick again?_

 _I suppose that this will be the first of many strange and magical adventures that I shall undertake. I found the Dragonstone for Farengar, but it was guarded by a Draugr Overlord! Not only that, but he could Shout! I did manage to defeat him though, and in his chamber, there was a stone wall carved with strange runes. I believe they were in the dragon language. One word in particular popped out at me: Fus. Force. I imagine that this small piece of knowledge will come in handy sooner or later. I'd prefer sooner._

 _Well, Lucan was more than grateful for the return of his golden claw, and I was able to sell off most of my hard-earned loot besides. I walked out of the Riverwood Trader with my pockets fairly thickly lined. By then, however, it was too late in the evening to begin the trek back to Whiterun, so I'll be staying the night with Alvor and Sigrid's. I was about to pay for a room at the inn when the blacksmith's wife all but dragged me back to her home, insisting that I could stay as often and as long as I liked. So, here I am, having dinner with Hadvar's family. On the morrow, I make for Whiterun._

Last Seed, 21st, 4E 201

 _I brought the Dragonstone to Farengar, and no sooner had our business been completed than a dragon attacked western watchtower! Now the Jarl is sending me out with his Housecarl Irileth to fight the beast, since I have 'experience with dragons', due to Helgen. Jarl Balgruuf has also rewarded me for helping his court wizard, allowing me the right to purchase property in Whiterun. We'll have to wait and see if I survive the fight with the dragon before I even consider buying a home here._

 _We killed him, and yet I feel like a part of me has died instead. I took his soul, his strength and knowledge, so I at least find comfort in that: part of him will live on through me. I must not squander his unwilling gift to me. Mirmulnir, you will be remembered._

" _Krosis dii fahdon. Zu'u fent zin fin vahrukt se faal sahrot dovah wen sil zu'u drey du. Bo nu wah ul ahrk praan ko drem." – Dragon Prayer for the Dead._

 _Upon returning to Dragonsreach, the Jarl named me Thane of Whiterun. Prior to that, the guards had named me Dragonborn. Balgruuf believes I must go to the Greybeards to learn about my new powers. I don't know when that will be, however. I need to first muster my courage to face them. I know most people do not honour or revere dragons as they once did, but I still feel guilty over Mirmulnir's death. That shadow will hang over me for the rest of my life, and I fear other shadows will join his in time._

 _Tonight, I make my way to Valtheim Towers, to clear it of bandits as per the bounty. I was ambushed by a lone thief, but made quick work of him. It's far too dark to continue my journey, so I have opted to camp alongside the road. And I can't help but think: if I were a thief, I would be able to hold my own in a fight, if it ever came to that._

Last Seed, 22nd, 4E 201

 _I stumbled upon a necromancer at the Ritual Stone on my way to Valtheim. He fought tirelessly until the end, and it was a clean and swift end for one such as he. When I did arrive at the Towers, they were swarming with bandits, and I soon got riddled with arrows; I'll have plenty of new scars soon enough. I had hoped that the leader would yield, but then I remembered who I was dealing with: bandits fight like men with nothing to lose. They would sooner die than surrender. Pity. And sadly, there are more bandits on my kill list for today: Amren's family sword is in Halted Stream Camp, surrounded by the fiends; and Farkas bade me clear out the den at Redoran's Retreat as a Companions' contact._

 _I got a letter from the Jarl of Falkreath today. It seems that I now have the opportunity to own my own land, and build my own home. Once I'm done with all these bandits—and my newest task for the Companions—I'll be heading straight to Falkreath to meet Jarl Siddgeir._

Last Seed, 24th, 4E 201

 _It's been quite the time-consuming task, running all over the holds of Whiterun and Falkreath in order to build my home. I was so tired yesterday I missed my entry. Siddgeir had me slay a group of bandits in order to win his favour, and once I completed that task, I was allowed to purchase the land. Lakeview Manor, I've called it, for it overlooks Lake Illinalta. I'm planning additions to the entryway and main hall I built yesterday: a greenhouse off the west wing; a kitchen off the east wing; and a storage room off the north wing, with a balcony atop it to admire the splendid view. Before all that, however, I'm off to Riften to get a horse and a steward for my new home... and I may even join the Thieves Guild._

Last Seed, 25th, 4E 201

 _I spent the night in Shor's Watchtower, and my sleep was fitful at best: the corpses of Riften guards were strewn about the place, both outside and in. Had there been an inn at Shor's Stone... what's done is done. After a quick breakfast I am once again en route to the city of Riften. Gods grant me speed and safe passage through the Rift henceforth._

 _Fort Greenwall sits right on the road to Riften, so I had no choice but to go through. It was overrun by bandits, but somehow, I managed to sneak by unnoticed. On the other side of the fort, I ran into a Khajiit caravanner and her entourage. We traded briefly and then went our respective ways. The city is just around the next bend._

 _The number of small errands I've done and accepted in the short time I've been in Riften is astounding. The rumours I'd heard were confirmed by a man named Louis Letrush: Frost is being held by the Black-Briars. Frost is said to be the fastest, strongest stallion in Skyrim, and I couldn't think of a better mount for the Dragonborn. In other news, I met a man named Brynjolf who seems to be a member of the Thieves Guild. The way I have it figured, I get in good with him, he'll pass the word on to his superiors to let me join the Guild. I hear it's fallen on hard times, and what better person to turn it around—and maybe eventually run it—than the Dragonborn?_

 _The exchange is done, and Frost is mine! Now to find a steward... but there is Barbas to consider. The Daedric pact we've made prevents me from travelling with anyone but said mutt until our task is done. So, I'm off to Rimerock Burrow, somewhere in northwestern Haafingar. Once we return the Rueful Axe to Clavicus Vile, I'll be free to hire Marcurio as my steward. Unless I can exploit this opportunity... the way I see it, having a wizard and a warrior—being the Housecarl I'll eventually get from Siddgeir—protecting my home when I'm away seems like the best course of action. Maybe I'll even find a husband sometime. After all, three blades are better than none!_

Last Seed, 26th, 4E 201

 _I spent the night in a Stormcloak camp, then found a loophole to be free of Barbas. When I do wish to help him reunite with Clavicus Vile, he will simply be waiting in Haemar's Shame. I'm on my way to Riften again, to lie to Sibbi and recruit Marcurio._

 _The day is full of frustrations! Marcurio refuses to follow me! He insists that I already have a follower, but I've already dismissed Barbas! It seems there is no loophole after all. On the morrow, I'll finish my small Riften tasks and then make my way to Haafingar._

Last Seed, 27th, 4E 201

 _I've killed another one; another brother; another dragon. My prayer gives me solace, but I still do not relish the killing of my brethren. I shall kill as few dragons as possible, if I have anything to say about it._

 _I stumbled upon a cabin in Falkreath hold called Hunter's Rest, and the hunters residing there allowed me to put my bedroll on their floor for the evening. It definitely beats sleeping on the cold, hard ground with the constant, bitter Skyrim winds whipping at you all night long. I've assured my hosts that I won't need any food—having brought my own—and that I'll be off at first light tomorrow._

Last Seed, 28th, 4E 201

 _My journey took me west, and after informing the Alik'r in Rorikstead of their quarry, I encountered a Khajiit named Kesh the Clean at the shrine of Peryite in the Reach. I also found the Lover Stone, and incurred its blessing. Now I'm on my way to Haafingar once more, but night is fast approaching, and I am near no towns. It seems I'll be camping under the stars tonight. I do love it so, despite the cold._

 _Lady Luck is on my side it seems: I found a cabin called Crabber's Shanty, where the owner has kindly let me rest my head. Another night of sleeping in a bedroll with a roof over my head; not something to complain about._

Last Seed, 29th, 4E 201

 _I found a dog on the side of the road while I was travelling through Hjaalmarch on my way to Haafingar. His name is Meeko, and his Nord master recently died. I left the poor thing some food, and I may one day return to him and bring him home with me. Until then, he seems safe enough in his Shack._

 _I've recently passed through the town of Dragon Bridge, and my, what a bridge it was! I lingered for a while just to admire the dragon carvings and other intricate stonework. I'm now on my way to Mount Kilkreath, to return Meridia's Beacon and clear her temple of the undead. From there, I'll find that Rueful Axe, and maybe free Thorald too._

 _I killed the necromancer Malkoran and retrieved Meridia's Daedric Artifact for my efforts: Dawnbreaker. Now I'll camp in the shadow of her temple, then proceed in my quest for Clavicus Vile on the morrow._

Last Seed, 30th, 4E 201

 _I've got the Rueful Axe in tow, after killing Sebastian Lort, the very wizard who wished for it—indirectly. I've also assaulted Northwatch Keep and freed Thorald Grey-Mane from the clutches of the Thalmor. I must return to Clavicus, and then Fralia, for my rewards._

Last Seed, 31st, 4E 201

 _I slept in my own bed in my own house last night. A nice change from all the musty cabins and fort floors of late. Barbas and the Rueful Axe are almost out of my hair, and once they're gone I'm off to Whiterun._

 _The Daedric Prince accepted Barbas back, if grudgingly. He offered for me to keep the Rueful Axe if I first killed the mutt with it, but I opted to let the dog live. In return, Barbas and Clavicus were reunited, and I obtained the Masque of Clavicus Vile. If only it were light armour and not heavy... but at last I am free of that mutt! Free to hire Marcurio and finally have a steward for Lakeview Manor!_

* * *

A/N

Dragon Prayer for the Dead translation: Apologies, my friend. I shall honour the memory of the mighty dragon whose soul I did devour. Fly now to eternity and rest in peace.

I'd like to point out that I'm not overly versed in the dragon language. I took these english sentences and threw them into the translator on , so forgive any grammatical errors. Also, the gist I'm going for with the prayer is that the Dragonborn is more of a gateway: the dragon souls go through her, she collects their knowledge, then the souls go to whatever serves as the dragon afterlife. For all that I love this game, I hate killing dragons... even if these guys are mere wyverns.


	2. The Month of Heartfire

Heartfire, 1st, 4E 201

 _Success! It is a new month and I have a new steward... I just need to wait 24 hours for him to forget about the follower's fee and attend to his duties. Regardless, I have been successful, and now I'll just tie up loose ends of tasks, and go about my merry way doing whatever I please!_

Heartfire, 2nd, 4E 201

 _Let's cover up that bout of impatience—sleeping for 24 hours to make Marcurio work properly—by saying that I suddenly came down with an illness and was bed-ridden for a day and a night. Now, of course, I am feeling much better: nothing a little sleep couldn't fix._

Heartfire, 3rd, 4E 201

 _I spent most of yesterday—and last night—working on my home. The interior is nearing completion, but of course I need a dragon's hoard of iron and steel to finish. Whatever I find in my travels I'll collect, as usual, but for now I'm off to Falkreath to become the Thane and obtain my own Housecarl for Lakeview Manor (and Falkreath Hold in general)._

 _I've just been given my second Housecarl. Her name is Rayya and she is a Redguard who excels at: using one-handed weapons and shields; archery; and wearing heavy armour. She traded her two scimitars for the Blade of Falkreath, and now I'm bringing her home, that she might begin her duties._

 _I've been tasked with finding Runil's journal. He's an Altmer who serves as the priest of Arkay in Falkreath. Once I return it to him, I'll be heading to Kynesgrove to find a husband: Roggi Knot-Beard._

 _I found the journal in Sunderstone Gorge, as well as my third word wall. I now know three words in the dragon tongue: Fus, or Force; Yol, or Fire; and Su, or Air. I feel that, while in the same language, these words are not connected. Well, I'll find out eventually... maybe once I speak to the Greybeards. Perhaps I should get around to doing that sometime. For now, I camp in the wilds for the night._

Heartfire, 4th, 4E 201

 _Today I return to Falkreath to give Runil his journal—and to sell of any loot I don't need—and then I will make my way to Kynesgrove, in Eastmarch, to become acquainted with Roggi Knot-Beard._

 _I've met Roggi, but haven't gotten anywhere yet, relationship-wise. I'll be staying at the Braidwood Inn tonight, and maybe I'll help out the people of Kynesgrove a bit on the morrow, while I'm still here._

Heartfire, 5th, 4E 201

 _So, I spent the day in Steamscorch Mine, and I dug up twenty-one malachite ore. I managed to get 630 septims for all of it—Kjeld gladly paid me for all my hard work. Roggi still won't open up to me… maybe he thinks I have too much on my plate already? To be his friend, I'll probably need to retrieve something for him; the damn technicalities in this province will drive me up the wall! Nords—well, all people in Skyrim, really—seem to be very singular in their task-giving. If I'm already in the process with one person, no one else will even consider asking. How do they even know? Word must travel fast here._

 _In order to escape my precarious predicament, I'm on my way to Halted Stream Camp to find Amren's family sword—something I should have done weeks ago. After that, I may end up finally unearthing that fragment of Wuuthrad for the Companions. If not, I'll go straight back to Roggi in Kynesgrove after returning Amren's sword._

 _And as distasteful as it may be, I might have to stay in this Camp for the night: sunset is fast approaching, and I have yet to arrive, let alone start my task._

 _Much to my surprise, I found a relatively clean bed in the Mine. Perhaps this won't be so bad after all._

Heartfire, 6th, 4E 201

 _I cleared out Halted Stream Mine of ore, and found a rather nifty spell tome as well. I can now transmute iron ore into silver ore, and silver ore into gold ore. After all this, I am in sore need of a merchant._

 _Incredible! I found a veritable bandit cave just below Whiterun, cut out of the side of the hill. They were running a skooma smuggling operation that I quickly—and quite by happy accident—put an end to._

Heartfire, 7th, 4E 201

 _For the sake of consistency, let's just say that I spent the day working on my home._

Heartfire, 8th, 4E 201

 _And let's also say that I spent a good long day travelling from my home to Kynesgrove. The trip was arduous, but otherwise uneventful._

 _In other news, I've succeeded in getting Roggi to open up to me. Now I'm off to Stony Creek Cave to recover his ancestral shield. Maybe once I do, he'll like me enough to marry me… one can only hope._

 _Long journey; lots of bandits; Roggi has his shield. I count that as a job well done… even if too hastily._

 _After many momentary moments of weakness, I'm on my way to my wedding day. Tonight, I sleep at Shor's Stone._

Heartfire, 9th, 4E 201

 _Final moment of weakness is around the corner. On to speak with Maramal about my wedding._

 _I have a few errands to run while I'm in Riften waiting for my wedding, which will be held tomorrow. I'll listen to Brynjolf's scheme while I'm here, and give all the items I've collected so far for all the merchants I'm helping._

 _The day is still young, and I'm one step closer to becoming a member of the Thieves Guild. Perhaps I'll take a much-needed rest and sleep until my wedding day. After all, my lapses of impatience are not yet done._

Heartfire, 10th, 4E 201

 _Alright, lapses of weakness are over._

 _A dragon attacked my home! Right as I arrived with my new husband, it fell from the sky and set the fields aflame. I made short work of him, however, and so great was my rage at my impatience, I didn't even feel sorry about killing him. I said my Prayer, regardless: never will I be so heartless as to let a dragon's death go unmourned and forgotten._

 _Now I turn in for the night in my nearly finished home, complete with a Housecarl, a Steward, and a husband._

Heartfire, 11th, 4E 201

 _Upon completion of my home, I plan on celebrating by getting Marcurio to hire an in-house bard. I may even go a little overboard and hire a personal carriage driver to wait out front. Either way, that is still some time from now, due to my need for more materials. Until I have more, I shall continue on my merry adventures, doing what I please, when I please. Life is good!_

 _For now, those merry adventures will involve me participating in a drinking contest with Sam Guevenne… a.k.a. the Daedric Lord Sanguine. This'll be fun!_

 _Sanguine is leading me on a crazy adventure: I woke up in the Temple of Dibella, in Markarth! Now I need to search for him and the staff I was promised in Rorikstead. What a day this'll be._

 _In other news, I met a cannibal who worships the Daedric Lord Namira… but before the foul thing could explain further, I slew her where she stood. Perhaps someone else has the stomach to undertake such vile work, but not I; that's where I draw the line._

 _Tonight, I turn in early in the Miner's Barracks near Left Hand Mine in the Reach. A warm bed and a cozy fire shall keep me company this eve._

Heartfire, 12th, 4E 201

 _Today I make my way towards the Shrine of Peryite to give Kesh the items needed for the incense. Then I may commune with the Daedric Prince and eventually retrieve his Artifact._

 _Like many days before, it is raining quite heavily today. Despite the risk to my journal, I am one of the few people—Breton or otherwise—who actually enjoys this kind of weather. Rain is gloriously refreshing, and just listening to the gentle pitter-patter against the cobblestones is very soothing. Sunshine may have its benefits and uses, but rain is so much better._

 _I'm now off to Bthardamz, a Dwemer ruin in the Reach, to kill an elf named Orchendor in Peryite's name. In return, the Daedric Lord will grant me his Artifact, as I had hoped._

 _It's still raining quite profusely, but it is putting a spring in my step, rather than dampening my spirits._

 _I stopped for a meal in one of the Bthardamz Dwellings, after stumbling upon an Afflicted who regretted her choices. Sadly, I had to kill her and her brother, but I imagine she would thank me, in a way, for freeing them from the sickness of Peryite's._

 _I'm getting a lot of opportunities to enhance my skills in restoration magic: the enemies in this ruin are plenty, and the damn Afflicted barf is especially potent._

 _It's not the safest—or healthiest—place to sleep, but I've unrolled my bedroll just before the next door the leads further into this enormous ruin. On the morrow—though how I can tell in here is beyond me—I shall continue on my quest to slay Orchendor._

Heartfire, 13th, 4E 201

 _Somehow, I just survived a battle with a Dwarven Centurion. Those things are huge! And they breathe out scalding steam, and that shit hurts! I thank my Breton skills in magic for saving me from the brink multiple times. Onward!_

 _Orchendor is dead, and man was that mage a fickle thing! He teleported all over the place and healed all the wounds I inflicted on him prior to his last teleporting. I finally managed to power attack the crap out of him, but I barely managed: he favoured ice magic, which weakens your energy reserves by freezing you nearly solid! Regardless, I'm now leaving this infernal place and returning to Kesh and Peryite at the Daedric Lord's Shrine._

 _This weather is also a fickle thing, but I'm not one to complain: even after being in that ruin for a day and a night, it's still raining in the Reach._

 _Peryite's task is completed and his Artifact is mine. They make a fine set, his Spellbreaker and Meridia's Dawnbreaker—and not just in name._

 _It seems that the Khajiit caravanners share something with me: they do not mind the rain, travelling about and selling their wares all the same._

 _I've met Molag Bal, and he has tasked me with bringing a priest of Boethiah to his Shrine. Said shrine is beneath an abandoned house in Markarth. I assume the Daedric Lord wishes for the priest's soul to reawaken his Mace. If tradition holds, he'll reward me for my efforts with the Mace of Molag Bal, and I will have yet another Daedric Artifact to add to my collection._

 _So, tonight I'll be staying at the Silver-Blood Inn in Markarth. Tomorrow I'll make my way back to Whiterun hold, stopping by Rorikstead on the way to ask about Sam and the staff. Then I'll find that fragment of Wuuthrad with Farkas, and head into the city to deal with that and any other business I might have. In a few days, I'll be heading to Riften to finally join the Thieves Guild._

Heartfire, 14th, 4E 201

 _I don't mean for this to sound like a complaint, but it's raining again today. That's three days of rain in a row! It seems that it is the will of the gods that I have a perpetually soaked cloak, backpack, and set of leather armour. It's a good thing my weapons are enchanted artifacts: no fear of them getting dull or rusted._

 _There's a dragon who decided to attack me along the road. Yet he keeps flying off well out of range of… well, anything. I'm not sure if he's seriously after me or not, so I'm just continuing on my merry way until he bothers me again. In other news, I found out that dragon fire—well, all words I imagine—count as magic and are blocked by my Spellbreaker. Who knew? It'll make any future fights with dragons that much easier when all I have to do is hold up my shield to completely ignore their flames. I think I could get basic shield training to block elemental damage in general, too. That would only add to my resilience! I should look into that as soon as possible._

 _I've come across a Skyrim monument known as Bard's Leap Summit. The day is young, and even though I can spy some Forsworn camps from here, I should be free and clear before the day is through._

 _I witnessed a most disturbing sight: two hagravens were in the process of creating a Briarheart. Yes, a forsworn who had their heart cut out and replaced with a briar heart… and fell magics. On the positive side, I killed them all and found another dragon word: Feim, or Fade. That's four in the arsenal now._

 _I don't know what came over me, but in a flight of sheer stupidity, I jumped from Bard's Leap. Obviously, I survived, but there have been many before me who did not, if the ghost I met was any indication. He taught me several things about speech craft, then faded away once more. It's been quite the day, and I still have a barrow to delve into. And through it all, the rain persists._

 _After three days of a torrential downpour, the rain has finally stopped. I wonder how long this dry spell will last? Unintentionally, I took the wrong road out of the Reach, and now I have to double back to get to Rorikstead. But no matter: I'll ask about Sam, then be on my way to Dustman's Cairn._

 _So, apparently in my Sam-inflicted-drunken-stupor, I sold a goat named Gleda into Giant slavery. Now I've got to return the poor thing to her master… or else._

 _Turns out, giants like Grok don't like going back on business deals. I had to kill the lout to get the goat. But now I know I need to go to Whiterun._

Heartfire, 15th, 4E 201

 _I spent the night at the Frostfruit Inn, and now I'm heading to the hold capital. First, of course, I'll be going to Dustman's Cairn. Afterwards, I'll return to Whiterun to hand over the fragment and speak with Ysolda about Sam and the staff._

 _Busy day. Angry day. Sleeping in Dustman's Crypt._

Heartfire, 16th, 4E 201

 _I've returned the fragment of Wuuthrad and been officially welcomed into the ranks of the Companions. While in the barrow with Farkas, I learned that the members of the Circle are also werewolves! I've always loved werewolves, despite them being viewed as raging evil beasts by most. I wonder if the Circle is ever going to be in my future? I hope so._

 _My shenanigans with Sam have led me all over the province: now I'm heading to a place called Witchmist Grove, just south of Kynesgrove in Eastmarch. Apparently I got a wedding band from Ysolda and now I need to return it. Let's see what kind of mess I've gotten myself into._

 _I've spent the rest of my day working on my house, and I've hired a bard. A giant murdered my cow and chicken, so I got replacements. Tonight I'll sleep in my bed, with the husband I've been missing, and then tomorrow it's back to work on the house._

Heartfire, 17th, 4E 201

 _I'm in need of more iron once again. A ton more iron, again. Most rooms are done; all that's left are the cellar and the storage room._

 _After a hard day's work, the house is done, but for the shrines in the cellar._

Heartfire, 18th, 4E 201

 _So as far as building materials are concerned, I need a bunch of iron and steel for certain. The rest, I'm never fully sure. I need gems and ore for all the shrines that will go in the cellar, but I can never recall which gems and ore. I suppose I'll just need to collect everything I find in hopes that it will be needed. I'll keep my eyes peeled as I make my way to Witchmist Grove._

 _A Hagraven! I was going to marry a hagraven! Her name was Moira, and when I asked for the ring back, she attacked me! No surprise there, really. Now I've got to return to Ysolda. What a day!_

 _Morvunskar! That's got to be where Sam and the staff are! I'm glad Ysolda was so agreeable upon my return of the ring. Let's hope this wild goose chase will be over soon._

 _Before leaving Whiterun, I stopped by Jorrvaskr to get some work. Turns out I have two reasons to go to Eastmarch now: Morvunskar and an escaped criminal. I've got my work cut out for me: who knows what will happen when I finally find Sanguine?_

 _Tonight I sleep in the shadow of Morvunskar, the fort in Eastmarch where I hope to end this mad quest._

Heartfire, 19th, 4E 201

 _This place is absolutely crawling with mages! Novices and apprentices mostly, but there are hordes of them. Fire mages and frost mages and conjurers aplenty, but no Sam, and no staff. Yet._

 _Well I found Sam—Sanguine—and he gave me his staff, his Rose. Oh he did enjoy leading me around Skyrim to 'spread merriment' as he put it. I actually had quite a bit of fun myself, despite the crazy stuff I only half-remember at best. Or maybe because of. The crazy old Daedra also transported me to Falkreath, so I guess that criminal will have to remain escaped until I'm in the area again. For now, I think I'll be going to Riften._

 _Divines above! I was caught in an awful blizzard that lasted from my home, Lakeview Manor, all the way to the Alchemist's Shack in the Rift! I'm glad at least that this hold is dubbed the Fall Forest and not the Winter Forest._

 _Well, I've made it to the Ragged Flagon via the Ratway... and it's a dive, to put it mildly. I wonder if a little Dragonborn R+R will get this place back on it's feet?_

 _So I'm on my way to becoming a full-fledged member of the Thieves Guild. I've just got to shake down a few merchants for protection money, or what have you, then I'm golden. The title of Guildmaster shall soon be in my grasp! I'll turn this place around for the better, I just know it! Kind of ironic though, being that this is an organization of thieves, but no matter: I don't trouble myself with right and wrong overmuch... at least as far as possessions go._

Heartfire, 20th, 4E 201

 _After a pleasant night at the Bee and Barb, I'm ready to shake down the innkeeper... Divines, that's a really bad idea. What have I gotten myself into?_

 _With all that helpful intel from Brynjolf, this job was a breeze. Hopefully the rest will go as smoothly, but I won't hold my breath._

 _I'm in. Officially. Now I need to do the Goldenglow job. Clear out the safe in the estate of valuables and burn down three of the hives. Someone's gotta teach these darn clients a lesson, eh?_

 _Ha-ha! Never before has a job like this gone so well!_

Heartfire, 21st, 4E 201

 _It seems that after my little swindle, Keerava no longer welcomes me at the Bee and Barb. No matter. I have a bed with the Guild, down in the Cistern. It was the best night's sleep I've had while underground: I'll call that progress on my part._

 _The stories that Maven Black-Briar has the Thieves Guild in her pocket seem to be true: the matron of Riften's most influential family has just contracted my services for a job out in Whiterun Hold. Her man Mallus in the Bannered Mare should be able to shed some light on the nature of the job. And while I'm out there, Delvin has suggested that I relieve Olfrid Battle-Born of a certain circlet that he carries about. Oh the fun I'll soon be having! I also figure that now would be a good time to swing by Eastmarch and get that escaped criminal dealt with. After all, I'd much rather return to the Companions with a job well done. I'm good at plotting my routes most efficiently... at least, that's what I'd like to believe._

 _It seems Fort Greenwall is still swarming with bandits, so instead of being sneaky, I'll do the Hold a favour and rid the fiends of this land._

 _It brings me joy and sorrow both to learn that having two words in the dragon tongue that share commonality makes the power they grant that much stronger. Yol (Fire) and Toor (Inferno) make quick work of most small wild animals that accost me in my travels. As I said, mixed feelings: I need not expend effort to remove them from my path, but it brings me no joy to end their lives. Such is what it takes to wield this power. And yet, acceptance of one's fate is not approval of one's actions._

 _I'm proud to say that thanks to me, there's now one less villain in the world. Skjor will be pleased... well, as pleased as one sour man like him can be. Yet on the other hand, I myself have turned into quite the little criminal, what with my thievery and occasional murders..._

 _Speaking of murder, I spoke to the Aretino boy and he seems to think that I am an assassin from the Dark Brotherhood. That might not actually be that bad of a profession to add to my ever-growing list. I've heard that the only way to join is to be contacted directly, so what better way than by intercepting one of their contracts! There's no doubt that they'll want words with me for that._

 _Oh Skjor was grateful alright! I've been allowed to join in the shared beast blood of the Circle. I am now a werewolf! Aela and Skjor have a 'celebration' for me: we're going to slaughter all the Silver Hand in Gallows Rock._

Heartfire, 22nd, 4E 201

 _I've lost another one; another brother. But this time it's different: I've lost a shield-brother, a member of my new pack. I'll put it simply: Skjor is dead. Krev the Skinner, a cursed member of the Silver Hand, slaughtered him. It's because we're werewolves: the Silver Hand hunt our kind, but I think it is for the presumed safety of all, and not for sport. At least, I hope they have morals, and they're not just killing my brothers and sisters for fun. When next I walk within the halls of Jorrvaskr, it will be with a heavy heart._

 _So Maven and Mallus' plot completely destroyed Sabjorn. The Honningbrew Meadery will become the Black-Briar Meadery West, under Mallus' leadership. Nothing like a few skeevers and some poison._

Heartfire, 23rd, 4E 201

 _Now that I'm a werewolf, I'll look into this matter in Falkreath of a man slaughtering a little girl. The manner of her death... it seems more like an animal killed her than a man. I have my suspicions._

 _It seems that the Thalmor bear me no love: I was attacked by three Justicars on my way home. Their leader carried a note which detailed that my interference has caused them great strife and that I must be destroyed. This must be due to my freeing Thorald from Northwatch Keep. I imagine that our relations will only get worse from here on, however. If I ever take a side in this Civil War, they'll hate me more for that as well._

 _Roggi and Marcurio were very worried when I got home. They both said they have been hearing noises coming from the cellar. Upon investigating, I found that there were skeevers down there! I made quick work of them, and managed to build two more shrines while I was at it. I'll soon continue my journey to speak with Sinding in Falkreath._

 _I was right. Sinding is a werewolf and he has an Artifact. The Ring of Hircine. But right now, it's cursed due to his stealing it. If I can slay the mighty white stag, I can commune with Hircine and remove the curse from his Artifact. I hear it's of great benefit when used by werewolves. We shall see soon enough._

Heartfire, 24th, 4E 201

 _I'm now pursuing Sinding as my prey, in the name of Hircine. I don't think I'll be helping this Daedra, however, at least not in the way he wants. I told him I would skin Sinding and present his hide, but I haven't the heart to slay him. Perhaps the hunters that are after him will be more worthy prey. I sincerely hope the Lord of the Hunt agrees._

 _It turns out that hunting the hunters is extremely amusing for Lord Hircine. I turned the hunt inside out by saving Sinding, and doing so was by no means a failure. And now I have the Ring of Hircine, in all of its glory. Now I can "wolf out" whenever I wish, not just once a day as before._

Heartfire, 25th, 4E 201

 _I've now got a bunch of new jobs from the Thieves Guild, most of which will be taking me to Solitude. That's a first for me, and I've got to say, I'm rather excited. I've heard good things about Skyrim's capital... despite it also being where Ulfric murdered the High King. Oh well, nothing like a little drama to add to an already crazy adventure!_

 _Upon completing Aventus' little murder, I'm due to return to Windhelm to inform the boy of my success. However, I'll be taking the long way there: I've got to make a detour to Treva's Watch for some Companions' business while I'm still in the area. No matter, I will still get to Eastmarch, no doubt. And maybe then the Dark Brotherhood will take notice?_

Heartfire, 26th, 4E 201

 _I cleared out Treva's Watch of Silver Hand, and managed to obtain a spell book from a man I helped out along the way. Upon leaving, I ran into a Boethiah Cultist. I looted a book from his corpse detailing the traditions of the Cult. Might be something worth looking into, especially since the Shrine seems to be in Eastmarch, just where I'm heading._

Heartfire, 27th, 4E 201

 _Astrid, the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, kidnapped me and held me hostage in a shack in Hjaalmarch. She needed me to kill one of her "guests", who allegedly had a contract on their head... so I killed all three, just to be safe. Knowing my luck, none of them were the contract holder, but no matter, my morality is in the grey, and I don't think any of them will be missed overmuch. I was also extended a formal invitation to join Astrid's "family". She gave me directions to her hideout and instructions on how to open the door. When questioned by the black door, I must answer with "Silence, my brother." When next I go to Falkreath, I'll need to pay the family a visit._

 _So it turns out that a woman named Karliah is responsible for Goldenglow and Honningbrew. She seems to be someone from the Guild's—and Mercer's—past, apparently being the one who murdered the previous Guildmaster, Gallus. When I questioned our Argonian contact about her location, all he could say was that she whispered about going to "where the end began". Hopefully Mercer will understand and point me in the right direction._

Heartfire, 28th, 4E 201

 _I met an old Dunmer man the other day while traipsing around Solitude. He begged me to find his master... who turned out to be Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. After muddling around in the mind of Pelagius III, he gifted me the Wabbajack and sent me on my merry way. Reading that back, I don't sound completely sane, do I?_

Heartfire, 29th, 4E 201

 _I'll be returning to Mercer and the Guild soon, but first—while I'm in the area—I'm going home to drop off some things, and then I'm going to meet the "Family". I've also got a new job from Vilkas: Carlotta Valentia has been kidnapped and I'm to rescue her from Shimmermist Cave. Perhaps that should be foremost on my list._

 _When I returned to Whiterun with Carlotta in tow, Aela informed me of a summons from Kodlak. He disapproves of our vengeful mission, and I find myself coming to agree: no matter how many Silver Hand we slay, Skjor will never return to us. On top of this sadness, the Harbinger shared with me the history of the Companions' werewolf curse, and his desire to be cured. He has sent me to kill the witches of Glenmoril Coven and bring back their heads. Through their magic were we cursed; through their magic shall we be cleansed. And yet, despite the old man's feelings, I myself am content as one of the beast blood. If this cure is true, I'll personally opt out of it, but I'd be more than willing to help anyone else who wishes to be cured._

Heartfire, 30th, 4E 201

 _Despite the importance of Kodlak's mission, I plan on returning to Riften first. At the moment, I feel like being a member of the Guild is my primary occupation. Not to mention the fact that Riften is so far out of the way compared to all the places the Companions have sent me to recently. Let's call it a long overdue return trip... to further progress my thieving career._

 _Wow! For once, the mountain pass between Helgen and the Alchemist's Shack wasn't in the midst of a blizzard while I sauntered through. It was a refreshing—and warm, if only a little—change._

 _When I returned to the Cistern and told Mercer about Karliah, he flew into a rage. She's the one who murdered the former Guildmaster, Gallus, and Mercer wants her to pay for it... after twenty five years. Frey has ordered me to accompany him to Snow Veil Sanctum, up north between Eastmarch and Winterhold. That's the place "where the end began"—the place where Karliah murdered Gallus._

* * *

A/N

When I made this character in game, I endeavoured to have a no fast travel playthrough. I had a couple of mods for survival and realism (can't remember which ones specifically), so fast travel really broke my immersion. When I say lapses of weakness, and the like, I'm referring to the few moments I gave in and fast traveled.


	3. The Month of Frostfall

Frostfall, 1st, 4E 201

 _He tried to kill me! I think he believed that he had succeeded, but Karliah saved me. That's right, everything Mercer Frey told me was a lie. I shouldn't really be all that surprised, he is a thief after all, and we're not known for our stalwart honesty. He's really the one who murdered Gallus. Mercer framed Karliah, but for what reason, we still don't know. The Dunmer has sent me to seek out Enthir at the College of Winterhold in hopes that he can help us translate Gallus' journal which, with luck, will contain all the proof we need to bring Mercer to justice._

 _As luck would have it, I found a stray horse as I made my way to Winterhold. It kindly carried me to the Wreck of the Pride of Tel Vos, where I found a clue about Brand-Shei's past. After that, I made my way to the inn at Winterhold only to learn that I have to go see Calcelmo in Markarth to get the journal translated. Apparently Gallus recorded it in the Falmer language, and Calcelmo is a learned scholar in all things Dwemer and Falmer. He's also the one who taught Gallus the language in the first place, so that may be the most compelling reason to see him. So it seems I'm heading west. All the way west. And yet, even before I head to the Reach, I need to stop off in Dawnstar to see a new museum. Might as well while I'm way up here. There's also the matter of Yngvild Barrow. Oh the adventures to be had in the snowy north!_

Frostfall, 2nd, 4E 201

 _Arondil is dead and I have his journals. All the better: one less necromancer in the world, and I can leave this cold, cavernous place. Dawnstar is next on my list of cities to visit, as well as the museum it holds._

 _I visited the museum and it is all about the Mythic Dawn, the group who caused the Oblivion Crisis. The museum owner, Silus Vesuius, has asked me to find the fragments of Mehrunes' Razor, the daedric artifact of the Mythic Dawn's patron, Mehrunes Dagon. I was just thinking that I needed to get my hands on a good dagger. What better than the artifact of the Lord of Destruction?_

 _And so my path is laid before me: from here, I shall make my way to Morthal to retrieve the fragment there. Afterwards, I'll head to Markarth, deal with all my duties there, and then get the fragment that dwells just outside of the city. From there, I'll make my way to Falkreath to get the final fragment and perhaps finally enter the Dark Brotherhood's hideout. Another task in that area is the one for Kodlak. The sooner I can get him his cure, the better._

Frostfall, 3rd, 4E 201

 _Jorgen, in Morthal, was initially adamant on my not getting the hilt of the Razor, but alas, gold seems to be the weakness of all. It worked out in my favour, obviously, and I did help the man out at the same time, so it technically wasn't a bribe, but a transaction of sorts. To put it simply, I paid Jorgen for the Hilt of Mehrunes' Razor. One down, two to go._

 _I cleared out a bandit infestation at a camp called Robber's Gorge. Amazing how I, one little Breton, can take on a whole camp of bandits and live to tell about it! I suppose it's to be expected as of late: I am the Dragonborn, after all._

 _I've stumbled upon a ruin called Broken Tower Redoubt, and it's swarming with Forsworn. If I don't eliminate them, they will attack me—and anyone else who takes this road to Markarth—incessantly. As Dragonborn, fabled protector of Men and Mer, it is my duty to do this, and do it I shall._

Frostfall, 4th, 4E 201

 _I spent all day and night in that ruin, but as a werewolf, I am stronger for it. All those corpses to eat the hearts of. It's quite disgusting, I must confess, but in my wolf form, every heart is a rare delicacy that causes me to drip slaver all about. To the beast inside, nothing is tastier. Well, maybe raw meat in general, but hearts are a favourite. On that note, I've got more Forsworn to kill in order to retrieve one of the fragments, so I'd best be on my way._

 _Calcelmo is a tricky one. Nothing I said would convince him to let me see his translations of the Falmer language, so I've agreed to do some favours for him. He's agreed that, should I succeed, he'll let me into his Dwemer Museum... and I think what I'm after dwells within. So, I'm off to kill Nimhe, a giant frostbite spider in the excavation site of Nchuand-Zel._

 _I found a journal on an Imperial soldier's corpse just before the doors to Nchuand-Zel. Apparently there's a lost expedition somewhere in the depths of the Dwemer ruin. That's something I'll need to look into when I have the chance. In the meantime, I'm heading back to Calcelmo after killing that huge spider, and all her children._

 _I am a brilliant thief! Sure, once I entered Calcelmo's Laboratory I had to slaughter my way through, but afterwards was sheer brilliance! I managed to steal just what I needed—plus an interesting little Dwemer puzzle cube—and sneak back out again, right under their noses! And no one is the wiser. Hopefully I don't wake up in the Silver-Blood Inn with a shank in my belly... or not wake up at all, as the case may be._

Frostfall, 5th, 4E 201

 _I have finally reached Dead Crone Rock, after slaughtering my way through Hag Rock Redoubt. Dawnbreaker is soaked in Forsworn blood, but I'm not finished yet. The fragment of the Razor is close at hand._

 _I have retrieved the Pommel Stone of Mehrunes' Razor from Drascua... who turned out to be a hagraven. Who'd have thought? Well, now I can leave the Reach and continue on my way... but first, a slight detour to Solitude. I have this nagging feeling that I have forgotten something important in the East Empire Company Warehouse._

 _I've got a map that I can probably sell to Delvin. It was a trifle hard to come by, but in the end I still wasn't caught. Now I need to get some shut-eye. The Winking Skeever should be just the place... actually, screw the Inn, I'm sleeping outside tonight. The return trip will be faster that way._

Frostfall, 6th, 4E 201

 _I've got the blade shards, and I didn't even need to kill the bearer. Perks of being a sneak-thief, I suppose. I may still remove all the Keepers' presence from this ruin, just on principle, but I'm now that much closer to having the complete Razor. After I clear this place, I need to head home briefly. I may even get Frost while I'm there: all this trekking about on foot is slowly gaining on me, despite the perks of lycanthropy._

 _Turns out, the only one I missed while sneaking into the basement vault was the leader, Ghunzul. He had some good loot, too. Glad I didn't overlook him._

Frostfall, 7th, 4E 201

 _I met a strange little man on the road to Dawnstar today. He's called Cicero and he's dressed as a jester. He's transporting what he claims is his dead mother in her coffin. I may not be all-knowing, but I do know a great deal about many things, and I have my suspicions about this fellow. Perhaps we shall cross paths again and my suspicions shall be confirmed... or denied. Either way._

 _Silus claims that he knows how to repair the Razor: take it to Mehrunes Dagon's shrine and ask the Daedra himself. It seems like a bad idea, but I won't complain. What's one more Daedric Lord believing that I am theirs?_

 _I've got it! I now have Mehrunes' Razor in my possession! And what a fine dagger it is. Shame I had to murder Silus to get it. Yet another fine example of how grey my morals really are._

Frostfall, 8th, 4E 201

 _Karliah and I have learned many valuable things about Mercer's treachery from Gallus' journal. She's gone off to scout ahead, and once I get a lost treasure from Snow Veil Sanctum, I'll be joining her in the Cistern to show the Guild the true colours of their Master._

 _Well I've added a cute model ship to my collection of rare treasures. Treasures I can sell to Delvin in the Flagon for more than a shiny penny. Of course, when I'm spotted in the company of Karliah—the one the Guild believes is responsible for Gallus' murder—it'll take some hard evidence and quick thinking to save our hides. Clearly that'll be step one. If I live, then I can consider profits._

 _We survived the Guild's anger, but only just. They believe us, mostly due to the journal and the fact that the vault has been completely emptied. Brynjolf has tasked me with breaking into Mercer's home, Riftweald Manor, to search for any clues as to his whereabouts._

Frostfall, 9th, 4E 201

 _After an elaborate series of events, involving a debt and a quill, I'm finally making my way into Riftweald Manor. Let's see what kind of secrets our Guildmaster is holding in there._

 _I found some great loot in Mercer Frey's home, including plans for him to steal the Eyes of the Falmer. According to Brynjolf, retrieving them was Gallus' pet project, and if Mercer gets them, he'll be set up for life. If we think he's hard to track now... On top of this, Karliah has asked for Brynjolf and I to meet her at a standing stone outside the southeast gate of Riften. She said we need to fight Mercer on equal terms. I have my suspicions._

Frostfall, 10th, 4E 201

 _I am now one of the fabled Nightingales, alongside Brynjolf and Karliah—who got her status restored by none other than Nocturnal herself. It seems Mercer and the Eyes are in a Dwemer ruin called Irkngthand, which is just west of Windhelm. Before I get to that, however, I have some smaller tasks I need to take care of, not the least of which is going back home to unload my treasures._

Frostfall, 11th, 4E 201

 _I was on my way to Glenmoril Coven in southwestern Falkreath when I passed the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. I've decided to enter and see what the group is all about, while the day is still young._

 _I've officially joined the Family, and one of my brothers, Nazir, has given me three small contracts. I now have three seemingly random people in Skyrim that are in need of assassinating. For now, however, I'm making for Glenmoril Coven, and then Whiterun._

 _I've wiped out the filthy hagravens known as the Glenmoril Witch Coven. Let's hope this cure works._

Frostfall, 12th, 4E 201

 _While I was out and about, all but frolicking, the Silver Hand attacked Jorrvaskr and killed our Harbinger; Kodlak is dead. All the work I've done for him seems a waste now. Normally I don't condone vengeance, but Vilkas is set as stone on avenging the old man. We head to Driftshade Refuge to slaughter what's left of the werewolf hunters, and to reclaim the fragments of Wuuthrad they stole from us._

 _Along the way, I decided to stop by Eldergleam Sanctuary to obtain the sap needed to wake up the Gildergreen. The pilgrim who chose to follow me, Maurice Jondrelle, was abhorred at my 'violence' with Nettlebane, and suggested that we obtain a sapling to return to Danica, instead of harming the sacred tree for the sake of—what he called—a half-breed. So, now I've got a baby tree in my pack. Let's hope it survives the trip to Driftshade, and afterwards Whiterun._

 _The Silver Hand are gone, and the fragments are back. Now it's time to attend Kodlak's funeral. I didn't know him as Harbinger for long, but I came to admire and respect the man, and I—along with all the others—will miss him._

Frostfall, 18th, 4E 201

 _I'll need to get back into the habit of keeping track of my life—daily. I've just talked to Muiri, my contact for the Dark Brotherhood assassination mission I'm on, and she needs me to kill her former lover, Alain Dufont. It's a good thing I don't feel any racial or patriotic loyalties to other Bretons, or High Rock in general. I think the fact that he's a bandit leader helps. I'm almost unsure about the extra part of the job Muiri offered me: she wants me to kill Nilsine Shatter-Shield as well, a girl in Windhelm whose sister was murdered recently. How ironic. Despite my seemingly cold nature, I pity mama-bear Shatter-Shield: two daughters killed is two too many. Regardless, I have a contract, and other work in Markarth besides. There's a promising Dwemer ruin in need of exploring, and an unfortunate expedition in need of rescuing—if any yet live. Plus, months ago I heard whispers of a Forsworn conspiracy within the capital of the Reach. What better way to occupy my time than with some territorial intrigue?_

Frostfall, 19th, 4E 201

 _So, Nchuand-Zel seems to be very large. I've already spent a night in here—despite the fact that it was rather late when I first entered. I've seen no sign of the expedition as of yet, only a slew of Falmer. Of all the creations on Nirn, I hate them the most. Partly just because they scare me. Yes, I admit to fear! Go figure!_

 _Actually, that earlier point was a lie: the Falmer are really the second on my list. The stuff of pure nightmares are the Chaurus. Those things cause me untold terror—in any form. Many times I've nearly run from a cave or ruin screaming at the sight of them. Freaky bastards. If I could kill every last one on this good Nirn, I would—or I'd get a braver soul to do it for me, either way. Mass chaurus extermination needs to happen! Screw the civil war and screw the dragons! Kill the bloody Chaurus!_

 _On a happier note, I've made progress with the expedition. Well, on second thought, it's not very happy news: I found the corpse of a wizard named Erj. He was clearly killed when trying to break into the back rooms of the Armoury. Poor sod. Had he my skills, he would've been in and out with his pack and pockets thickly lined with loot, the Falmer never being the wiser. Partly because they're blind, and therefore rather easy to sneak past. Hopefully the next member of this team I find will be alive, but I won't hold my breath._

 _To my great regret, Krag, the next member of the team, is also a corpse. I have a feeling that this is going to be the general trend. Alas, I'll just have to tally up the dead and return to Markarth with bad news._

 _Next on the list is Staubin, a wizard found in the Control. He wanted to bring the place back to life. I don't like the sound of that idea, but hey, why not? Might as well flip the switch as it were._

 _I believe he is the last of them. Stromm, he seemed to be the leader. They're all dead, while the Falmer and Dwarven creations both flourish. Sad. Shame I didn't get here sooner, perhaps some might have yet lived. Or perhaps not._

Frostfall, 20th, 4E 201

 _Today I'll be looking into this Forsworn conspiracy that's been floating around the city. The Jarl and the guards incessantly assure people—myself included—that there are no Forsworn in the city. I'll be the judge of that, but my nosing about might get me more trouble than it's worth, if I'm not careful._

Frostfall, 21st, 4E 201

 _I was thrown in Cidhna Mines, Markarth's prison, merely for asking questions. Bloody Reachmen are so damn secretive. Well, it's really just those Oblivion-damned Silver-Bloods, Thonar in particular. He was 'controlling' the Forsworn king, Madanach, who has dwelt in the Mine for twenty years—still giving orders to his brothers and sisters. With his help, I escaped, and gained a nice enchanted set of Forsworn armour to boot. It seems the only thing I really accomplished was unleashing more natives to fight the Nords. I'm kind of okay with that, however. Maybe because, way back along the lines somewhere, my Breton blood is kin to Forsworn blood._

 _I finally got around to freeing the priest of Boethiah who was tasked with obstructing Molag Bal's shrine. It was quite a wonderful experience, considering where he was. Having become an unofficial sister of the Reach, the Forsworn camped out in Druadach Redoubt loved me! I just waltzed in and they didn't attack! Not even when I freed that arrogant priest. If what I've heard of Molag Bal is true, I don't imagine that priest will live very long once he reaches the Daedric Lord's shrine._

 _I was right. Molag Bal had me beat the guy into submission, and then to top it off, I slaughtered him. This Daedric Lord sure does enjoy his souls. In any case, I make for Solitude: can't let my pilfering skills get rusty. Afterwards, I have a few murders in Eastmarch. Oh what a dastardly mortal I am!_

Frostfall, 22nd, 4E 201

 _I slept in Dead Men's Respite last night, but it was a hard night. The draugr were endless, and while he seemed to be helping, the ghost in the ruins unsettled me. Not much, but enough for a more fitful sleep than usual, even with the beast blood. Even still, I've succeeded in finding King Olaf's Verse... if you count a few lines and a lot of scribbles as a success. Regardless, my job is done, and now I'll be returning to the Bard's College in Solitude._

 _It seems that the ghost is more helpful than I thought! As I was making my way out of the ruins, he appeared again and unsealed the great barred doors I had come across earlier. Now I can use the ruby dragon claw I found near the entrance._

 _The ghost was Svaknir, the bard who had the book! We ended up fighting a slew of draugr before killing King Olaf One-Eye himself! I also learned a new dragon word: Wuld, or whirlwind. That one should be interesting._

 _I feel dirty, but not, all at the same time: Viarmo and I made up a bunch of King Olaf's Verse, but then, that doesn't seem so wrong, considering. Bards just make songs to fit tales, or to please the crowds. Sometimes there's truth, but sometimes there's none at all. Such is the bardic art. Now we're heading to the Blue Palace to read the verse to Elisif in hopes that she'll allow the Burning of King Olaf._

Frostfall, 23rd, 4E 201

 _I saved the festival. Yay... well now I'm off to kill people. It's three in the morning—that festival went pretty late—so instead of wasting time in bed when I'm already rested, I'm going to wolf out and run to Windhelm._

 _Well the murders are over and done with. Alas, I must return to Markarth before I tell Astrid the good news. I'll make the trip... eventually. In the meantime, I have business in Riften—not least of which is getting more marks to rob._

 _I managed to get a boatload of work from Delvin and Vex down in the Flagon, with one such task in Whiterun. As luck would have it, I'm heading that way in the morning. Even luckier still, I got a job in Markarth, so now I have more incentive to get my ass back there to complete Muiri's contract. I've got a lot of cross-province travel in my future, and I'm not entirely grudging of that fact._

 _I fought a blood dragon today on the way to Whiterun, but the battle was rather one-sided: the dovah merely flew around and fought gods-know what while I shot at it with the Nightingale Bow. When he finally did land, he just stood there as I pelted him with glass arrow after glass arrow. Strangest fight I've ever had._

Frostfall, 25th, 4E 201

 _So I've made a fairly solid plan: I'll go north to find Pantea's flute, then double back to Whiterun. From there, I'll stop back at Lakeview Manor to drop off whatever treasures I find, along with the dragon bones and scales. Then I'll proceed to the south to retrieve Rjorn's drum. Once all that is dealt with, I have several tasks in the Reach. I'll stop off at the Bard's College in Solitude before making my way to Riften once more... at which point I'll be heading right back out again, to where in Oblivion I can only guess._

Frostfall, 28th, 4E 201

 _A lot has happened in three days! I've been all over Skyrim, and even picked up some new jobs along the way. I discovered the secret of Red Eagle's Tomb, and got an awesome cape out of it. Alas, as I was on my way to retrieve a Dibella statue for Lisbet, the general store owner in Markarth, my horse Frost was murdered by a Forsworn! I'd gotten used to walking everywhere, but the one time I decide to take him for a stroll he gets killed! Oh well, perhaps it's for the best: I hear that there is a stronger, faster, darker horse that I might be able to get my hands on. Shadowmere, mount of the Dark Brotherhood._

Frostfall, 29th, 4E 201

 _I found out today that I am the Listener, the member of the Dark Brotherhood who hears the Night Mother's voice and enacts her will. Or, at least, that's what I'm supposed to do. Astrid seems to have other ideas. She adamantly believes that she is the only leader and that her word is law. She believes we should ignore the Night Mother. In my vast experience with the Daedra, ignoring them, or refusing to do their will is never in one's best interest. There will be consequences I fear. Sithis will punish us for this._

Frostfall, 30th, 4E 201

 _On my way out of Riften, I encountered a giant attacking an orc stronghold. When I aided them in bringing it down, the wise woman asked for my help in communing with Malacath and lifting the curse their tribe suffers. I'm lucky that I have the reagents she needs back at home: troll fat is easy enough to come by, but daedra hearts are much more rare. Good thing I have about eight and she only needs one. Before I deal with all that, however, I have some Guild business in Whiterun, some Brotherhood work in Morthal, and yet more Guild jobs in Markarth. When I circle back around to Falkreath to get to the Sanctuary, I'll stop by Lakeview Manor before returning to the Guild in Riften._

Frostfall, 31st, 4E 201

 _I got a little sidetracked on my way to Markarth. I stumbled upon subjugated ghosts outside a ruin called Rannveig's Fast. This merits exploration. Hopefully I'll find myself in the Reach come the new month._


	4. The Month of Sun's Dusk

Sun's Dusk, 1st, 4E 201

 _I managed to get in and out of Markarth really quick, even with the two jobs I had. The long and short of it is I killed the hagraven and got the fishing loot._

 _She sees sense! I can't tell you how relieved I was to hear it! Astrid—upon thinking it over longer and harder than necessary—now believes that I should in fact listen to the Night Mother's orders. She has revealed to me the location of Volunruud, so once I finish up at home and in Riften, my next task will be whatever this Amaund Motierre has in mind. Actually, on closer inspection of my map, Volunruud is very close to Whiterun, so perhaps I'll go there before Riften._

Sun's Dusk, 2nd, 4E 201

 _In the bowels of Dragonsreach I encountered a door that whispers. Turns out the whispers came from the Daedric Prince Mephala. Behind the door was a sword. A great and terrible sword. Though its purpose and sustenance are abhorrent to me, I am proud to say that I am the new 'master' of the Ebony Blade, artifact of the Lady of Whispers. Proud if only so that others may not get their hands on it and murder their beloved for the sake of power._

Sun's Dusk, 4th, 4E 201

 _A busy couple of days. I'm now in possession of Volendrung, artifact of the Daedric Prince Malacath. I have some Guild business in Windhelm, then I need to make my way to Karthwasten to kill a bear in Ragnar's house. After all that, I'll be circling back around to the Sanctuary to proceed with my current contract. A quick stop at my home is needed too, but then, that's something I always do when I'm in the area. I suppose, then, that doing so from now on goes without saying._

Sun's Dusk, 5th, 4E 201

 _I'm in Eastmarch today, looking for the shrine of Boethiah before I go steal a bunch of stuff from unsuspecting people in Windhelm. Close to the base of the mountains, I found a building dubbed Traitor's Post, and I cleared it of its bandit inhabitants, making it my shelter for the night. On my way here, I noticed a rough stone path leading up into the hills—I can only hope that this path leads to the shrine._

 _How interesting! In order to meet Boethiah, I need to lead a 'friend' up to the shrine and kill them. That should prove to be most enlightening. There are plenty of people who would deign to call me friend, even if I did not share such an inclination. The real question is: who do I choose?_

 _Stenvar, the mercenary sitting about in Candlehearth Hall, will make a perfect victim. Somehow hiring these... hirelings counts as friendship to some of them. More's the pity: they are poor judges of character._

 _After speaking through Stenvar's corpse—and all but ordering me to slay all of her followers—Boethiah bade me slay her former Champion, in the coldest of blood. She says that he is holed up in Knifepoint Ridge, leading a group of bandits. The Daedric Prince wants me to kill him and all his cronies as stealthily as I can. Once they all lie dead, I can claim her artifact, the Ebony Mail, as my own. It will make a fine addition to my ever growing collection._

Sun's Dusk, 7th, 4E 201

 _A new path is laid before me. I have a bear to kill in Karthwasten for the Companions. After that is dealt with, I have a bride to murder in Solitude—Vittoria Vici, cousin to the Emperor of Tamriel. I then have more thieving to do in Windhelm, and a bit it Whiterun as well. When all of that is said and done, I'll swing by the Sanctuary to move to the next stage of my grand mission. Once I have that in hand, I'll stop by the Guild to report on my success and pick up some more work._

Sun's Dusk, 14th, 4E 201

 _It's been a while, but I've been busy. I will still adhere to my unofficial tradition of plotting out my large cross-province trips herein. From where I am now—the Falkreath Sanctuary—I need to make my way to Whiterun to steal some things. Once that's over with, I have an old lady to kill in Fort Greymoor. Then it's off to the Dawnstar Sanctuary to find Astrid's husband Arnbjorn and kill Cicero—the Night Mother's Keeper. Ever since I received the ability to summon the spectral assassin, I have spoken with and gotten to befriend Lucien LaChance. He has, on many occasions, advised me against killing the jester, due to his sacred role. I can't help but agree with him. He's also pleased to see his old companion, Shadowmere, whom Astrid has graciously let me use. I've been in sore need of a horse for a long time, ever since Frost died. Some treks are just too long on foot, and an able steed makes those trips more enjoyable as well. Despite the fact that, if I get attacked on the road, I'll have to dismount and risk my horse getting murdered again. They tend to rush into battle alongside me, which is usually more trouble than help._

Sun's Dusk, 19th, 4E 201

 _Next stop: Mzinchaleft. I was initially a little worried about how deep into the ruin my target would be, but then I realized: the best part about being in a cave or ruin is the joy of exploration! It doesn't matter if I have to search every nook and cranny of the damn place. But even still, if he is right at the entrance, you won't see this Breton complaining!_

Sun's Dusk, 23rd, 4E 201

 _One of my smaller sub-missions that I have entrusted myself with is finding all the stones of Barenziah. I currently have twenty of the twenty-four total stones that make up Queen Barenziah's Crown. From Daedra and rumours, and all my numerous sources, I've learned that the last four I need are in the following locations: Pinewatch, Ansilvund, Proudspire Manor, and the Arch-Mage's Quarters._

Sun's Dusk, 26th, 4E 201

 _I've recently killed the Emperor of Tamriel... or so I thought. Turns out I poisoned the stew of his double. And now Commander Maro is setting the Sanctuary to the sword! Someone in my new Family has betrayed me, if the Commander speaks truly. In any case, I need to get back to Falkreath and do my part in protecting my home amongst the Brotherhood!_

 _Astrid was the one who betrayed me. For some reason, I'm not at all surprised. Everyone else is dead. Well, except for me, Nazir, and Babette. And Cicero, as my brother and sister will find out, once they reach the Dawnstar Sanctuary. It is to be our new home. And I am to meet with Motierre again, to fulfill this damnable contract on the Emperor. Luckily, he's at the Bannered Mare this time, as the Night Mother says. I'll be happy to finally have all this sordid business behind me... odd thing for a thief and assassin to say, hmm?_

 _Now, I know I have more pressing concerns, but I think tomorrow morning I'll investigate Pinewatch, since it's right next door. Convenient, no?_

Sun's Dusk, 27th, 4E 201

 _I have succeeded in retrieving another stone of Barenziah, but beyond that there isn't too much to report: Pinewatch was overrun with bandits—whom I made short work of—and I found a curious silver mold in the back treasure room. While the mold is promising, the rest of the job was of little consequence._

Sun's Dusk, 28th, 4E 201

 _So I've bought a house in Whiterun, even though I have my wonderful homestead. It's called Breezehome, and it's as good a place as any for my Housecarl Lydia to call home. It will also be a cheaper and more amiable place to sleep whenever I'm in Whiterun Hold. Not to say that the Harbinger's chambers in Jorrvaskr are not amiable, but it's nice to have my own home—not to mention the fact that I'll never need to buy a room at the Bannered Mare ever again; I'm happy to not spend gold when I don't need to._

 _In other news, I've learned where the real Emperor is, as well as Commander Maro. Both seem to be near Solitude—no surprise there. Maro is at the docks, and Titus Mede II is aboard his ship, the Katariah. Once I swing around to the Guild for more work, I'll head straight to Haafingar for some murder and revenge... even though I find the latter to be senseless and of no help to anyone._

 _For the most part, my life seems to be much of the same, day in and day out: I do much of the same cross-province menial tasks, with the odd tidbit of excitement here and there. Going into detail about which city I'm going to rob next seems quite redundant. Or to explain who my next mark is, or what the Companions have thrown my way to do with beasts and politics. Tonight will be dull, but by this time tomorrow, things should be looking up._

Sun's Dusk, 29th, 4E 201

 _Strange thing: I own a house in Solitude, Proudspire Manor, and I'm Thane of Haafingar... even though I just murdered the real Emperor. Stranger still, he was expecting me and accepted his fate. He did ask one thing of me: kill my employer once I am rewarded. It's so deliciously sinister, I just can't resist! Look out Motierre, the judgment of the Void shall soon be upon you. Hail Sithis!_

Sun's Dusk, 30th, 4E 201

 _Well that was most definitely worth it! I told Amaund of our success, and then I killed him. When I got to the dead drop—in Volunruud—I found twenty thousand gold waiting for me! Twenty thousand gold for killing the Emperor! We need to kill Emperors more often if the payout is always this good!_


	5. The Month of Evening Star

Evening Star, 3rd, 4E 201

 _Wow, I pulled an intense all-nighter the other day so I could get to Riften as quick as possible. I have a new special job for the Guild, and Delvin has set up my Family with a much more comfortable Sanctuary. Most of the money I got from Motierre went to the renovations, but it'll be worth it in the end. So, I'm the Harbinger of the Companions, the Listener—and thus Leader—of the Dark Brotherhood, and almost the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild. I believe I could find a way to work myself up the hierarchy of the College of Winterhold, were I so inclined. First though, I'll have to join the college as an apprentice or what have you._

Evening Star, 8th, 4E 201

 _I've had quite the adventure in Solitude, as I stopped on my way to Winterhold. I had some Guild business, but the main reason I came back to this city was to speak with Falk Firebeard. He had concerns about Potema, the Wolf Queen. I had stopped her resurrection some time ago, but her spirit lingered and had been causing problems. Her followers broke through the Temple of the Divines in order to get to her catacombs. I was contracted to clear them out and retrieve the Wolf Queen's remains, in order to end her new mini-reign of terror. I was rewarded with the Shield of Solitude, which may just be a bit better than my Shield of Ysgramor. With that out of the way, I make for the College once more, to join the mages of Skyrim._

Evening Star, 10th, 4E 201

 _I've finally obtained all of the stones of Barenziah! This is rather exciting: I have the whole set, so now perhaps Vex will buy them off me... or something. I also made an interesting discovery in the ruins of Saarthal for the College of Winterhold—which I am now an apprentice member of. I'll need to confront—and probably kill—a group of mages, including one named Orthorn, who stole books from the College and retreated to Fellglow Keep, in Whiterun Hold. These books will hopefully aide me in figuring out exactly what it is I found._

Evening Star, 11th, 4E 201

 _Pulled an all-nighter to get to Riften—again. I think I'll be sleeping for a long time today to compensate. Damn, am I tired!_

Evening Star, 13th, 4E 201

 _After sleeping for a good long while, I'm out and about once more, and I've gotten off to a good start: a quick drive-by murder in Ivarstead went off smoothly as I made my way to Windhelm. My main goal this time around is, of course, the mages and stolen books in Whiterun Hold, and by extension the special Guild job in Solitude. Be that as it may, I'm definitely not against doing what side jobs I can while I'm on the road._

Evening Star, 14th, 4E 201

 _It took me the better part of yesterday and this morning, but I now have the books Orthorn stole in my possession. Orthorn himself was killed in the magical crossfire shortly after I freed him from his cell. A woman named The Caller was in charge of the group, and I must say, the way I dealt with her was especially devious: I convinced her to give me the books under the pretense that I would then leave her be. However, once I had the books, I sneaked up behind her and slit her throat. I think that when I die, I'll be sent to the depths of Oblivion to suffer in torment for eternity: I'm one evil laugh away from being a villain, despite my heroic blood._

 _As I was doing my work circuit, I ran into Farkas. He wants to be cured of Lycanthropy, so I'm going with him to Ysgramor's Tomb. This will alter my path slightly, but that's fine: anything for a friend, and Farkas is one of my true friends._

 _Helgen was full of bandits again as we passed through on our way to the Rift. It took Farkas and I the better part of the evening to clear them out. If we can make it to the Alchemist's Shack before passing out, that's where we'll spend the night. Otherwise, it'll be camping on the side of the road._

 _Scratch that: I've just remembered a better route, so Farkas and I will be crashing at Alvor and Sigrid's as we make our way due north._

Evening Star, 15th, 4E 201

 _I've successfully cured Farkas of the beast blood. While I am happy for him, my pack is the smaller for it. I shouldn't let that trouble me. What should trouble me is the Eye of Magnus that Tolfdir and I found in Saarthal. Suffice to say, a monk of the Psijic Order came to speak with me, and the tidings were catastrophic. Now my only lead is someone—or something—called the Augur of Dunlain. Riddles upon riddles..._

Evening Star, 16th, 4E 201

 _I've learned much and more in regards to the Eye of Magnus and the imminent catastrophe. I'm to find the Staff of Magnus, by way of the Synod in Mzulft. Hopefully these Imperial mages will be able to point me in the right direction, one way or the other. I'm just glad I've made it this far: last night as I was leaving the Midden—haunt of the Augur of Dunlain—I was ambushed by an Ancient Dragon. It was well after midnight by the time I put him down. As I get stronger, so do they, it would seem._

Evening Star, 17th, 4E 201

 _Last night I found another fragment of the Gauldur amulet in a ruin called Folgunthur. I keep learning more and more about the legend as I search for the amulet. I've also recently spoken to Erikur about his special Guild job. Suffice to say that I need to deal with pirates and planting contraband. Never a dull moment as a thief, eh?_


	6. The (Short) Month of Morning Star

Morning Star, 1st, 4E 202

 _It's a new year and a new me. I've finally become Guildmaster, officially. I also became Arch-Mage of the College a few weeks ago. Every faction in this good province I lead... well, other than the Dawnguard, but then I've only heard rumours. Maybe I should finally get around to visiting the Greybeards. I've definitely built myself up, and killing dragons has almost become second nature, though it still pains me to see—feel—them die. Perhaps in this new chapter of my adventures, I'll have more epic news... and maybe, just maybe, I'll get better at daily entries. No promises there; I won't hold my breath._

* * *

Tucking her small leather bound journal back into her pack, Rasaelia set off to start the climb up to High Hrothgar. She had put it off for far too long: her last journal entry had been the first of the new year.

"Farewell, oh mighty Dragonborn!" called the innkeeper as the Breton left the Vilemyr Inn. She rolled her eyes, having long since tired of the title, and the accolades that had come with it. Nevertheless, she waved pleasantly as the door closed behind her.

Rasaelia readjusted her pack, then walked across town to the bridge that separated Ivarstead from the fabled Throat of the World. She began the climb up the 7,000 steps at a measured, easy pace: the Breton would be ascending this mountain for most of the day. As had become the usual, Rasaelia made this trek alone, so she sang songs to herself to pass the time. Despite being the subject of it, she had become partial to 'The Dragonborn Comes'.

Perhaps that had been her greatest mistake.

Around the thousandth step—she'd been keeping track with magic—the Breton tripped. She was top heavy from her overstuffed pack and the wind had picked up enough that Rasaelia ended up tumbling off the edge of the path. Below was nothing but sheer cliff and jagged rocks. In her panic, she had forgotten the words of Become Ethereal.

"Roggi, I love you!" she yelped as she fell to her doom: the first rock she hit broke her neck, killing the Breton instantly. As her limp corpse tumbled down the side of the mountain, the contents of her pack scattered. The last thing to fall out was her leather bound journal, which landed on the edge of a sheer drop bigger than the first.

The body of Rasaelia fell into muck and obscurity, but the journal remained unharmed on the ledge, a smear of blood the only evidence.

* * *

A/N

This story was a direct copy-paste of the journal I kept in game with a mod. It was going well, until my save file got corrupted; that's the reason I decided to kill her off.


End file.
